


death.

by funghoul_mustdie



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, and maybe a break too sometimes, basically all of this mentions death, no one specific - Freeform, not so sure if that tag fits here, random idea i had i guess, she just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoul_mustdie/pseuds/funghoul_mustdie
Summary: sometimes being a deity of death also has its downsides.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	death.

**Author's Note:**

> its 12:30 am

death.  
nothing uncommon in the zones of course.  
and nothing the witch was unfamiliar with either.  
death.  
that was pretty much all she did.  
helped people pass on.  
some people didnt get to pass on so soon though.  
sometimes someones mask wouldnt make it to her mailbox right away.  
sometimes for weeks.  
months.  
years.  
they were stuck wandering for so long.  
and she couldnt do much about it.  
death.  
she wished she could do more.  
it hurt seeing people wandering.  
nowhere to go after death.  
stuck there.  
nothing to do but wander.  
she felt bad for them.  
she couldnt do much to help most.  
just hope that one day their mask made it to her mailbox.  
death.  
sometimes she could tell someone had been wondering for a while.  
she could tell by the look on their face.  
they always seemed so tired.  
she fears a lot of people never made it to her.  
and never will.  
death.  
she should be used to this.  
and she is.  
but its still hard to think about.  
sometimes the mailbox seemed to be fuller than it usually was.  
too many lives lost.  
so many masks.  
and she knew there were still some out there.  
not even close to the mailbox.  
some might never be found.  
death.  
it took people.  
old and young.  
it didnt care about your age.  
she felt horrible when children were sent to her.  
they were so young.  
still had much more to live for.  
death.  
to some the job seemed easy.  
but to her sometimes it really wasnt.

**Author's Note:**

> uhmhmhmhm not sure if i like this one, but like any thoughts on this please leave them in the comments because i want to write something like this again some other time and i want to know what yall think :)


End file.
